5 Vicios Snape y Hermione
by MariSeverus
Summary: Cinco de mis vicios con amistades, adaptados a un fan fic Severus/Hermione. Entre cartas, música, libros y escrituras. ¿Te atreves a mirar, qué pasa con los personajes? Pues bien, ¡Quizás hasta te peguemos un vicio!
1. Caída

Hola, bienvenidos (nuevamente) a otro de mis fan fics. Esto no iba a suceder, de hecho; iba a formar parte del fan fic "fondo blanco" pero pese a que algunos lo quieren continuado; lo desglosé en uno nuevo. Descuiden, consta de 5 capítulos como máximo y; son los cinco vicios que nos caracterizan a mí; y a mis amigas. Espero que los disfruten. No recuerdo bien las puntuaciones, así que si quieren saber; pregúnteme aparte je.

(Marialen no está incluída, por que ella pertenece a fondo blanco jeje)

Bien, en este primer capítulo; esta Deyaniree Lugo y su vicio: "Caída"

Saludos y besos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece sino mis ideas. Personajes y demases son de JK Rowling

* * *

Vicio 1: Caída

Cuatro hombres, estaban sentados en una larga mesa. Uno de ellos fumaba una especie de pipa, mientras el que estaba a su lado; miraba con indecisión la "mesa". El más alejado a el segundo, con una sedosa voz; hizo una pregunta que le hizo temblar lentamente. Había comenzado a jugar, por que Lucius necesitaba un compañero de apuestas; pero no era muy aficionado a los juegos de azar.

Observó a su alrededor. Grandes cantidades de muggles y magos cautivos, mientras ellos estaban en el centro jugando. Los que estaban junto a él, eran Rodolphus Lestrange quien fumaba, Lucius Malfoy a un lado quien estaba repartiendo y uno de los Carrow. Sí, parecía que no tenían más que hacer; luego de la redada.

- ¿Quién canta?

- Repíteme, por qué jugamos algo como esto- espetó Severus, mirando las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Por que- meditó Lucius, mirando sus cartas- Debemos. Caíste Snape.

Valía un poco explicar las reglas. Caída era un juego de cartas, muy popular entre ellos. Los cantos constaban de Casa grande, Casa chica, vigia, patrulla, registro, ronda. Caías, si al lanzar un número; alguien lo tenía. Demasiadas reglas, que Severus no recordaba bien; pero el caso era que él no era malo jugándole.

- Patrulla- canturreó Rodolphus jocoso.

- Lo siento, pero caíste Lestrange- indicó Lucius tomando su carta- ¿Quien la lleva?

Rodolphus soltó un gruñido de frustración, y soltó las cartas sobre la mesa. Emitió un suspiro y, miró a su alrededor. Habían estado jugando por horas, y el juego ya se estaba poniendo aburrido. Aspiró una última vez, de su pipa y giró su rostro hacia Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa. El segundo, no hizo más; que mirar sus cartas.

- Cuatro, tres, dos, uno- dijo Lucius, soltando cuatro cartas- Vaya, no me he pegado la mesa esta vez.

- ¿Que tal, si lo hacemos más interesante?- musitó, girando la cabeza hacia los, constantes gemidos y forcejeos- ¿Y si, el que gane toma uno de estos capturados?

- No se nos permite hacer semejante cosa- musitó Snape, soltando una carta con cierta indescisión.

- Lo que no sepan no les va a incomodar y; en dado caso puede ser a "oscuras"- sonrió el hombre aún más.

- Me parece- indicó Lucius, contando las cartas- entonces empecemos de nuevo.

La partida comenzó nuevamente, haciendo en vez de equipos; una partida individual. Lucius alzó la cabeza con jocosidad y admiró a los cautivos; principalmente a las mujeres. Sí, ese día podría divertirse mucho.

Comenzó a repartir las cartas, mientras los "apostadores" observaban lo que tenían en sus manos. La mesa no había sido limpiada, y si ganaban; se ganarían un "momento a solas" con cualquiera. No muy práctico, ni agradable para Snape.

Miró a Lucius, mientras éste echaba la mesa. No había podido pegarla, y el juego comenzaba. Era su turno, por estar a la derecha de él quien, repartía las cartas. Su primer canto fue, "ronda". Tenía que estar, al pendiente de las demás jugadas; así podría hacer "caída" a sus contrincantes.

- Dime Severus- musitó Lucius con una sonrisa- ¿Si ganaras, a quién de todas ellas; te cojerias?

No se distinguían muy bien, entre la oscuridad. Snape hizo un gesto reprobatorio, y acomodó sus cruzados pies en; una posición más cómoda. El denso humo de la pipa de Rodolphus comenzaba a irritarle así que, simplemente se la quitó y la arrojó a un lado. El hombre no hizo nada, solamente reírse de su compañero "adepto"

- ¿Nervioso hombre? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que tu chica sea un hombre?

- Juega, Rodolphus- espetó Snape.

- ¿Algún deseo reprimido Severus?- meditó Lucius- ¿Alguna imagen que te excite mucho?

- Tu muerte- susurró Snape, admirando la mesa- Caída, Carrow.

Lucius rió como demente, y bajó la vista hacia lo que Snape colocaba. Sí, sin duda ese sería un juego interesante; y le encantaría que Snape ganase para verlo en acción. Carrow, compuso una mirada de frustración y; tuvo que dejar perder una de sus cartas más fuertes. Con ella, se iba su ronda.

A mitad del juego, estaban bastante parejos; ninguno quería ceder. Severus, no quería terminar acostándose con alguien; eso no le apetecía. Además, realmente; veía a una mujer sin ropa y podía "excitarse" quizás.

Rodolphus fue el primero en caer por una de sus manos. Miró a Snape con sorpresa, y asintió con diversión. Sí, su pupilo en el juego estaba comenzando a aprender con rápidez. Si ganaba, podrían disfrutar de sexo gratis; con solo verlo. Por que le verían, indudablemente.

El juego se hacía largo y ligeramente tedioso. El primero en perder y ser eliminado, fue Carrow. Los otros tres "viciosos" jugadores estaban los suficientemente concentrados como para; no ver una fuga masiva. Si la hubiese.

Snape volvió a acomodar sus dormidas piernas, en el suelo. Lucius había podido pegarse finalmente la "mesa" y eso le sumaba unos cuantos puntos, que lo aventajaban de lo demás. Bien, al menos no sería él.

A mitad del juego, Rodolphus le hizo "caer" varias veces; ya estando casi al borde de la pérdida total. Lucius le miró con aburrimiento, y bajó las cartas hasta su regazo.

- Veo que no te esfuerzas- le indicó, venenosamente- de esta no te vas a salvar perdiendo Severus.

Por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras le sorprendieron y; se imaginó muchísimas cosas. De hecho, tuvo razón, Lucius comenzó a perder tontamente. ¿Acaso ambos hombres tramaban algo?

- ¡Parece que ganas Severus!- indicaron ambos, con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios- Escoje una pareja.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no comenzó a caerse como un idiota, y así podría salirse como Carrow? Ante la insistencia, alzó la mirada y observó una delgada figura, y de estatura media. Si tenía que hacerlo, pues ¡Qué diantres! Al menos, tenía que estar "bien"

- Ella- musitó señalándola- En la esquina.

Lucius sonrió, aceptando y levantándose. Él no se paró, si no hasta que el rubio de ojos grises salió de un cuarto oscuro. Luego de ello, le indicó que entrase allí y que hiciera lo que debía. Pero sabía quizás, que él no lo haría.

Snape a regañadientes, se levantó; y se introdujo en la habitación en penumbra. Tanteó en algunos momentos para ubicarse, y supo que el cuerpo estaba sobre una cama. Se movía con intensidad.

Al palpar, notó formas bien definidas; que al principio le hicieron dudar. Era el cuerpo, de una joven de no más de diecisiete años; pudiendo ser hasta de Hogwarths. Sus caderas, chocaban fuertemente con las suyas; mientras trataba de huír y eso comenzaba a sentirse bien. Sí, no era de metal. Lamentablemente para el cautivo.

Sostuvo sus brazos para que dejara de temblar, deseaba saber qué estaba bajo él; pero apenas podía ver. Movió suavemente sus manos, a lo largo de su túnica, y notó que estaba cálido. Estaba deseando.

Se tocó a si mismo, ubicándo los lugares de todo lo "accesible" y lo que necesitaba. Ladeó la cabeza, y alzó el cuerpo hasta que estuviera a su altura. Tomó su rostro luego de violentos forcejeos, y se dedicó a aplastar sus labios contra los suyos; sintiéndolos cálidos y suaves. Tenía mucho tiempo sin besar, y no le sorprendía que eso; lo "encendiera" fácilmente.

Se acomodó en la cama, para acoplar el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. Movió la cabeza, para profundizar el beso y; entreabrió los ojos cuando presintió que una mano palpaba qué demonios le tocaba. Sí, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Escuchó unas risas en el pasillo, pero no prestó atención; siguió besando y buscando entre las ropas. Encontró, uno de los senos de la chica y lo apretó; escuchando y sintiendo un gemido en sus labios. ¡Por dios, eso pudo matarlo!

La puerta se entreabrió con lentitud, y un halo de luz se coló por el lugar. Snape sacó su mano de la túnica, y procedió a descender para palpar y recordar lo que era; una figura femenina. Entonces, desubicado; abrió los ojos. Su sorpresa fue tan grande, que creyó que moriría de un ataque al corazón.

- ¡Gra! ¡Granger!- exclamó, entre sus labios.

Observó, que la mano de Hermione se había cerrado fuertemente sobre la suya; que había caído cerca de su cadera. ¿De eso, quizás se reían sus "compañeros"? observó, lágrimas sobre su rostro y; se sintió todo un patán. La liberó, pero ella se mantuvo quieta; sin despegarle la vista. Sí, se había delatado como mortífago; al final de cuentas.

- Lo lamento- musitó.

- ¿ Severus, qué carajo haces? ¿Aún no escucho, las vibraciones de la cama?- se rió Lucius, y observó; como el pomo de la puerta giraba.

- ¡Acuéstese!- le ordenó el hombre a la chica- ¡No la tocaré, pero acuéstese!

Hermione asintió, nerviosa y; se introdujo en la cama. Snape se colocó sobre ella, y se cubrió con las sábanas; fingiendo que la penetraba. Lucius observó aquello, y no pudo evitar seguir riendo.

- ¿No estás ya en confianza, como para tener que taparte?

- Cállate, y vete- espetó, fingiendo atravesar un "clímax" imaginario.

Lucius no volvió a hablar, y el halo de luz comenzó a desaparecer; dejándolos en oscuridad nuevamente. Snape se detuvo, pero no se movió de su posición; pensando en un regreso. Durante todo ese tiempo, sólo escuchó el llanto de Hermione.

TBC.

Siguiente. Besos y saludos.


	2. Escritura

Hola, sigue el vicio. El anterior ya ha sido actualizado, ya que los vicios se conectan entre sí. Es momento de uno un poco "diferente" pero que igual, puede que sea bueno. Unos besos y saludos

En este capítulo; es mi turno. Como deben imaginarse, mi vicio es "Escribir"

Saludos y besos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece sino mis ideas. Personajes y demases son de JK Rowling

* * *

Vicio 2: Escritura.

_"No la tocaré" "No la tocaré" _

Hermione había regresado sana y salva, y era conocimiento de todos que había sido capturada. Sin embargo, su actitud preocupaba enormemente a sus compañeros. No sonreía, y parecía estar bastante tensa. Sí, estaba atravesando una crisis nerviosa; su profesor de pociones pudo violarla. Su profesor de pociones era un mortífago. Él pudo matarla luego.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Hermione?, Mira esto Harry.

Había escrito eso, sobre todos sus cuadernos; sus notas e informes. La palabras, "No la tocaré" sobresalían en cada página; en cada tópico había una lágrima más. No había vuelto a hablar de ello, no había vuelto a hablar de nada en realidad. Preocupante, pero que el tiempo sabría como curar. Al menos, eso había dicho Dumbledore.

Sobre su cama reposaba, abrazada a su almohada; ahora le temía a las camas. Suspiró, luego de haber pasado la tarde llorando. Si supieran todos, quien vivía bajo el rostro de "Severus Snape".

Ese día, tendrían pociones. Mcgonagall había sugerido, darle un absuelto; pero ella se había rehusado. Los libros, ellos eran los únicos que la mantenían a salvo. Como diría un psicólogo muggle "Ve a tu lugar seguro". La escritura, ella amaba escribir; la escritura la le liberaba de todo mal habido y por haber.

Tomó sus cuadernos, y alzó la vista al cielo. Algún día iban a verse, algún día se cruzarían y tendrían que mirarse a los ojos. Continuó, con el paso más firme del que fue capaz; y salió de la habitación.

Sus amigos le esperaban, así que solo debía fingir una sonrisa; fingirse feliz. No tenía idea, de que ya sus amigos lo sabían, sabían que estaba escribiendo. Escribiendo la última frase, lo que más daño le hizo.

Sus pasos resuenan en el frío ambiente de la mazmorra. Conforme más da, recuerda más sobre el suceso. La mano de "su" profesor recorriéndola enteramente; dentro de su camisa y sosteniendo uno de sus senos. Sus labios, golpeándose fuertemente contra los suyos; luchando por abrirlos y colarse dentro. Seguramente, luego iba a suceder lo mismo en su entrepierna.

Estaba allí, parado frente a su escritorio. No le miró, pero supo que luego de sentarse; trató de hacerlo. Por su aspecto, estaba nervioso; increíble para lo que él representaba. Quiso sacar ella, su libro de pociones; pero simplemente no podía tocarlo. Él había dicho, que no la tocaría.

La clase se suscitó con "normalidad" pero ella estaba concentrada en su lugar feliz; un lugar que se estaba manchando fácilmente. Siquiera, pudo notar que la clase transcurría; su mano iba de renglón en renglón. Escribía lo que sentía, ideas sin sentido; eran plasmadas sin un orden en específico. La historia de Hermione Granger.

Se terminó, tan pronto había comenzado y; eso había sido mucho mejor de lo que creyó. Se mantuvo allí, mirando cuanto había sido capaz de sentir y cuanto; pudo haber olvidado. Sintió sobre su hombro, el peso de una mano y enseguida; se echó hacia atrás. Con violencia.

Era su profesor, le mantenía la vista casi sin parpadear. Bajó la vista hacia lo que ella había escrito. Ella quería ocultarlo, pero de la impresión no había podido moverse. Aún temblaba de terror al verlo.

- Lo he leído- musitó, sin despegarle la vista- ¿Eso es lo que siente Granger?

_Ira, "No la tocaré más", Miedo; "No la tocaré más". _

No le respondió, y se mantuvo en silencio. Se apartó de ella, y buscó su silla dándole la vuelta para apoyar sus brazos en el respaldar. Tomó su pluma y escribió la misma pregunta sobre el papel. "_¿Eso es lo que siente Granger?" _

_"Sí" _

Y sin notarlo, había entablado una conversación con la chica; tan sólo escribiéndole. _"No la tocaré" _Decía, y había otra respuesta _" Jamás en mi vida, volveré a hacerlo. Se lo prometo" _

Palabras, millones de palabras que flotaban en aquel pergamino. Centenares de sentimientos compartidos, ¡Con el sólo hecho de mojar la pluma en un tintero, podrías salvar el mundo de alguien! Respuesta que convence, llanto que cesa y una mirada que se alza. Una sola palabra que cura maldades _" No quise hacerle daño, no quise herirla" _Una sola expresión basta, esperando que le crea. La escritura cesa, algo ha detenido a su alumna. No le observa, no la cohíbe de plasmar lo que desee; de plasmar insultos hacia él. Así sucedió, en las primeras tres líneas.

_"Bastardo" "Un bastardo Mortífago" _

Se leen nuevas líneas, nuevos sentires y pesares. Se toma el tiempo de verlo, de comprenderlo. Palabras manchadas con las mismas lágrimas de esa noche. _"Tengo miedo". _Suspira, dedos que tiemblan ante lo que debe y necesita que ella lea. Al fin y al cabo; es su culpa todo lo que ella está sufriendo. Ella está así por su culpa.

_"No tenga miedo, yo estaré para ayudarle"_

Otro suspiro, y la pluma se posa sobre el mesón. Granger ha dejado de escribirle y se ha ido. Supone que no le ha creído, y por un momento le transmite sus lágrimas; le transmite su dolor. Pero, él no sabe llorar; ya ha perdido ese precioso don. Toma los pergaminos entre sus manos y los dobla cuidadosamente. No se deben perder, deben mostrar el progreso que ella ha tenido. Al final, sólo serán unos pocos recuerdos de un verano terrible. Un recuerdo terrible para ambos, pero al fin y al cabo; recuerdos.

Y si, la única forma de comunicarse con ella, era escribiendo; pues entonces escribiría miles de veces sobre cualquier cosa. Sin importar, cuanta tinta tuviese que gastar para decir lo mismo una y otra vez. _"Yo estaré para ayudarle" _

TBC.

Bueno, espero les gustase; saludos y besos


	3. Cantar

Hola nuevamente, aquí voy yo con el tercer vicio que está dedicado a una de las chicas más divertidas y graciosas que he conocido a lo largo de mi carrera como química. Hija mía, esto es para tí. Besos y saludos para mis lectores, y amigos; se les aprecia.

Es el turno de Daniela Tovar y su vicio "Cantar"

M'S  


* * *

Vicio 3: "Cantar"

Las sesiones comienzan, ella y él no hablan; sólo escriben. Algunas palabras hirientes han quedado en sus informes, en sus cuadernos _"Bastardo". _Se lo pide, demanda a que todos los días escriba una frase; por más corta que sea. Aunque sea una sola palabra, no importa si está dirigida a él; sólo quiere que escriba. Quiere que se libere.

Su suave voz resuena por fin en sus oídos, pero no está dirigida precisamente hacia él. Una suave melodía, se escucha dentro de su aula; y entonces el peso de la tristeza se aleja. Permanece allí, escuchándola; y miles de cosas surgen en su cabeza. ¡Miles de cosas, que solamente podría escribirle! Tantos recuerdos emula esa triste canción, tantas cosas de las cuales se arrepiente; resurgen nuevamente y le atormentan; cuales demonios sobre unos pocos rayos de luz. Si hubiese sabido antes, cuantas cualidades tenía; sin duda hubiese apreciado mucho más todo su ser. ¡Cuanto se arrepentía! ¡Cuanto sufría, por apagar la sonrisa en su rostro! ¡Sí demonios, Severus Snape estaba sufriendo sus acciones! Sigue allí, parado; es incapaz de siquiera parpadear. No sabe, como enfrentar ese nuevo día; no sabe como encotnrarse nuevamente con la Hermione Granger herida. No sabe siquiera, cómo demonios volverla a su estado normal. ¡Se estaba ofreciendo a serle útil, pero sólo estaba haciendo daño!

No conoce la canción, pero es poco lo que eso importa. Ella canturrea, mientras escribe. ¿Qué podría estar escribiendo? ¿Qué podría estar cantando? Lo único que sabe, es que ambas cosas le gustan; ambas cosas son muy hermosas en ella. La canción cesa, la melodía pronto se dispersa en el ambiente, saliendo a través de la ventana. Parece, ¡Que ha llegado a oídos de las aves! ¡Que trinar tan fantástico y acompasado!

Dos palabras nuevas aparecen sobre el papel. _"¿Le gusta mucho cantar señorita Granger?" _Y una respuesta obvia viene a él, viene al papel. _"Sí"  
"La he oído, su voz es hermosa" _Nuevas palabras se clavan en él, como una maldición _"Mi voz ya no va a escucharla más" _Alza la mirada, pero ella no quiere verlo; ya no. La pasada conversación, parece alejarse cada vez más.

Su mano se cierne sobre la suya, aunque esté violentando su propio principio. Ella no hace más que observarlo. Su mano escribe, él usa la suya para escribir nuevas palabras. Ha tachado aquella desagradable frase y la ha reeditado_. "Yo quiero oírla, y bien me basta haber roto mi promesa de no tocarla más; sólo para ello"_

Mirada sobre lo escrito, corazón que ya no duele. La canción sobre la tristeza cesa, a un lado, allí en letras muy pequeñas; él sonrie. _" Ya me está oyendo"_ Aparece redactado, pero sin embargo él no escucha nada. ¿De qué hablaba?_ "Ya me está oyendo"_ Quiere responder, pero su mente se concentra en lo que sucede. El papel se convierte en su voz, en él está la letra de aquella canción. Sensación de adrelania, espásmo que recorre su piel en cada centímetro. Mirada perpleja que va aumentando, conforme las líricas van apareciendo. Lo ha tomado enserio, el dolor vuelve a cernirse sobre él. ¿Qué ha hecho? Suaves lágrimas que desea secar caen junto a las notas. Pero, aún no escucha palabra alguna. ¿Dónde se ha quedado esa dulce voz? ¿A dónde se ha ido?

La letra se detiene, una canción totalmente enmudecida reposa sobre el papel. Observa la letra, pero no puede fingir que la siente; no puede fingir que es lo que esperaba. Su canción se llama "problemas" y ellos; allí no se detienen._ "Espero que esté satisfecho"_ Nudo en la garganta que, inevitablemente arranca de él una palabra; rompiendo el silencio.

- Granger, perdóneme.

Nuevas palabras se aprecian sobre el papel. Una nueva canción parece, pero al final hay una pequeña frase; algo que le da un vuelco a su corazón. _"Lo estoy intentando" "¿No me hará más daño, ellos ya no me harán más daño? S_u mano violentamente toma la pluma, es un gran paso el que va a dar; una gran frase estará escrita en ese día._ "No, yo nunca más volveré a herirla, y no permitiría que ellos fuesen capaces de terminar; lo que yo he iniciado"_

Sus labios se despegan, ¡Estaba seguro de que ella diría algo, aunque se arrepintiese luego; eso no importaba para él! Ladea su cabeza, y observa el sol que se cuela por una de sus ventanas._ "Buenas noches Granger" "Yo vigilaré sus sueños"_

_"En mi lugar seguro" "En mi lugar seguro, yo siempre estoy cantando"_

_" Pues, yo vigilaré su lugar seguro. Nadie más podrá violentarlo, siquiera yo mismo"_

TBC.

Espero les gustase, saludos y besos.


	4. Lectura

Bueno, yo continuaré por acá. Muchos saludos y besos a todo lector que se sienta identificado o no; con este fan fic. Ya nos leeremos.

Imalay Villamizar y su vicio "Lectura"

M'S

* * *

Lectura:

Desde aquella canción sus rostros no se han visto más. Una pesada letra cae sobre su nombre; una pesada frase. Ya sus cuadernos no se han vuelto a abrir, ya sus ondulados rizos no se ven en el umbral. No sabe, cuanto es que le necesita; cuanto es que quiere verle. No sabe cuanto quiere verle recuperarse; cuanto no quiere ver repetir la misma historia de Lily. Sí, odiaba ver a las mujeres sufrir.

Tristeza, su mano sólo sabe escribir cosas terribles ¡Si tuviera él, su don! Alza la cabeza, creyendo que es ella; pero sólo es la aburrida Pansy Parkinson quien desea algo que no le interesa. La deja, eso le recuerda un sitio donde; él puede encontrarla. Le encanta conocerla, por que si no; en realidad estaría desesperado. Estaría desesperado, como la última vez que vio a la mujer que amaba; jamás supo luego de su paradero. Jamás pudo luego; disculparse con ella. Aprovecharía, ahora que tenía un momento.

Llega allí, con calma; no se apresura. Allí está, a lo lejos; leyendo un libro. Como si en la biblioteca se pudiese hacer otra cosa, aunque él no lo sabía. Decidido se sienta frente a ella. Ella quiere levantarse, pero le ruega que se quede; que le escuche. O al menos que le lea.

No alza la cabeza; no quiere saber algo más. Toma una pluma, y va señalando letras en los libros; está diciéndole algo e inevitablemente ella ríe. Luego le dice otra cosa, pero su sonrisa ya le ha iluminado totalmente. Se vuelve a reír, y la bibliotecaria da su primer aviso. Alza la vista, y lo observa; aún con los últimos vestigios de una sonrisa.

_" Así se ve mucho mejor"_ Va señalando letras en cada libro, abre otros para ubicar palabras diferentes; colores y formas. Le está leyendo una historia nueva y ella vuelve a reírse. Está jugando con las palabras, sacándole un nuevo libro. _"No tiene que estar mal"_ Un suspiro, el único sonido que le ha oído _" Yo no tengo ningún sueño" "Ya no los tengo" _

Su mano se inclina, para tomar otro libro. Suspira y escribe, escribe que le diga; qué historia quiere que tenga el libro. Él la escribirá para ella. _"Donde quiera que comience, donde quieras que termine" "Sueña con la historia, sueña con los personajes"_ despega los labios nuevamente, ¡Estaba seguro de que lo había logrado! Y entonces se ríe ¡Oh melodiosa voz! ¡Que escucha risas! ¡Cómo la primera vez! señala el papel, y él lo lee atentamente; lee atentamente ese libro en blanco.

_"Así"_

_"La historia de un error que puede ser corregido" "¿Algo mejor?" _Casi puede pegar un grito al cielo, mientras ella sigue sonriendo. Lo había logrado, un error cometido que estaba borrando y reacomodando en algo mejor. Sin duda, él leería esa obra; esa obra escrita por ambos. Un pequeño epílogo aparece sobre el papel; no es mucha la información y teme que eso vuelva a entristecerla. El recordarlo.

_"El profesor Snape que tiene un corazón. ¿Quién podría decirlo?"___

_"Lo forje, el día en que supe que mis manos hacían daño"___

Bueno, espero que les guste; saludos y besos. Se les aprecia.


	5. Bailar

Bueno, este es el vicio final. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me leyeron y me comentaron en este fan fic. Fue un reto para mí, adaptar cosas tan mundanas como lo es "cantar, leer, jugar cartas" en un fan fic corto. Aprecio mucho, el hecho de que al menos; viesen el título. Sin más que decirle; me despido y seguramente (si continúan) nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Les dejo besos sobre el papel.

M'S

Finalmente, Stefanía Macero y su vicio; "Bailar" Basándome en la canción "The show must go on" de Queen

* * *

Vicio 5: Baile.

La suave sonrisa aún resuena en su cabeza, ya recuerda como se oía Hermione. No dice algo más que un _"El profesor Snape que tiene un corazón" _Un suspiro se cierra sobre ese papel. Ha quedado guardado en el epílogo de aquel libro tan triste ¿Pero quien dijo, que los finales felices no existen? Se aplicaba el dicho con todas las de la ley; "Lo que empieza bien, termina bien". Bueno, no habían empezado bien propiamente; pero si estaban terminado bien.

Ya oye su voz en el pasillo y eso le hace sentir bien. La chica se sigue riendo, y lleva consigo un libro en blanco. Él lo borró para ella, para que no detenga sus escritos; para que no se limite a escribir. Todo el tiempo lo mira, todos los días lo corrige. Es como una tarea, como una asignación final que no tiene más nota; que la mera diversión.

A Ginny le ha gustado, le parece muy romántico y quiere saber de su inspiración. Hermione no dice nada, solo atina a reírse. Supuso que lo había puesto muy nervioso cuando; él la miró. Negó con la cabeza y alzó la vista fijándose en él por un momento. Para eso vivían, para aprender de sus errores. Habían pasado tantas semanas haciendo una "terapia" y se había sentido tan bien. Sí, para Severus se sentía muy bien ayudarle.

Estaba parado en el gran comedor, tan sólo viéndola a lo lejos. Ya sentía que su trabajo estaba hecho, que ya podía irse. El show debía continuar, ambas vidas debían regresar a su normal estadio. Ella no soltaba el libro, aunque en ese día; se suscitase un baile. El baile de fin de año. Sí, Granger se graduaría y se iría. Como una vez se fue Lily de su vida.

Sonrió, sin poderlo evitar al verla; tomar el libro entre sus manos. Por más que Ronald quería bailar con ella; ella no lo soltaba. ¡Le había tratado de arrancar el libro y ella; había luchado por él! Ella estaba luchando por lo último que habían vivido juntos.

La música se acompasa y él no necesita ver lo que sigue. Ya se ha despedido de ella, ya le ha dicho lo que debe hacer cada vez que tema. Quizás, acordarse de esa historia que ella está escribiendo. Tiene madera para hablar de él, y seguramente será algo muy exitoso. ¿Hermione escritora? ¿Hermione cantante? Muchas son posibles.

Comienzo a caminar hacia el exterior, pero pronto siente una mano que le detiene; que le sostiene por la túnica. Se gira con sorpresa y se la encuentra. Ella está sonriendo y abre el libro a la mitad. Alcanza a leer, que en el medio, los personajes ¡Están bailando! Se lo está pidiendo, aunque no la entiende. ¿No había escrito, que no debía tocarla más?

No sabe que hacer, accede y se encamina con ella hasta la mesa. Todos sus amigos le miran, ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿No todos ya sabían que él tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento? En la mesa hay una pluma ¡Demonios, ella espera una respuesta! La toma, nervioso y alza la cabeza para mirarla. Allí, en una esquina dice que el personaje femenino espera una respuesta suya. Suspira, sus manos le tiemblan mientras está escribiendo; pero no termina. Ya ella lo ha halado hasta la pista y se detiene a observarle.

No hace nada, pero ella espera que haga algo. Sostiene sus manos y las coloca sobre su cadera. Hay otro mensaje, pero ese no está en el libro; ese es personal. _"profesor baile conmigo" _Dice la pequeña nota. _"Tóqueme una vez más" "No me sé el final, quiero que sea especial. Quiero probarlo"___

La sostiene, y la música continúa. Baila con ella, sí; sus pies se mueven junto a los de ella. Es mucho más pequeña que él, pero eso no importa; el baile en sí es especial. Ella está hermosa, y entonces se da cuenta de ello. Se da cuenta, de que su personaje está fascinado con lo que ve; que no le gustaría decirle adiós sin antes ver lo último de ella. El show debe continuar, con o sin él.

Siente ella como si flotara, en realidad sus manos ya no le queman; ha aprendido a quererlas a su manera. Todo eso que han escrito para ella, le muestran su mejor ángulo. No debió juzgar el libro por su carátula y simplemente debió esperar para verlo. Está contenta con lo último que mira de su obra maestra. No se rinde, ni nunca se rindió; no hasta que ella volviese a ser la misma. Su rostro pudo temblar, su miedo pudo cernirse sobre él; pero siempre quiso corregir su error.

Ella sostiene su rostro con sus manos, le dedica una sonrisa y por un momento lo desconcentra; lo obliga a bajar la cabeza. Allí frente a todos, allí está bailando ante los rostros atónitos de un mundo que no los comprende; de una cantidad de críticos que no entendieron el primer capítulo y sólo le escupen a lo último.

- Hola profesor- sonríe ella- hace tanto tiempo que no hablábamos.

- Granger lo siento, ¿Sabrá disculparme?

- Creo que "Hermione Granger" ya perdonó a "Severus Snape" ¿Por qué yo no podría? Me gustaría que el libro continuase ¿Podría yo escribir algo nuevo?

- Sí, pero ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué quiere escribir Granger?

- El día en que, lo besé.

Y entonces sucede, el final se precipita. Sus suaves labios lo tocan, delicadamente lo besan; pero eso se siente mejor que la primera vez. No la suelta, no la separa de sí; aunque tema regresar al pasado. ¡Debe ser parte de la terapia! Reemplazar el dolor con otra cosa mejor, pero ¡Se siente bien!

Allí entre las sorpresas, entre los quejidos; allí flotan las mariposas que se sienten cuando se está enamorado de alguien. ¡Qué sorpresiva realidad! ¡Qué pequeño el mundo y qué final nos ha traído!

La música se detiene, ella cambia; pero los que están allí no. Sigue besándola, la alza para profundizar su beso; algo que necesitaba. Al final, se separa de él; le deja en un vacío ameno. No aquel, cuando la hizo sufrir; ese es tan satisfactorio.

Otra página se ve en el libro, pero aquello si lo pone en tensión; lo sorprende. Está escrito en unas letras enormes, estilizadas y espaciadas. Como si se lo gritara al mundo del papel. Eso bastaba para él.

_"Creo que lo amo profesor"_

_

* * *

_**Bueno, nuevamente me iré. Gracias a mis amigas, por ser parte (Aunque no lo sepan) de una cosa extraña que se me ocurrió. No soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, cometer errores y divertirme es mi pasión; así que cualquier crítica es bien recibida. Nos estaremos leyendo. ¡Waaa me puse emotiva por algo tan tonto! Pero es que, ¡Es tan especial para mí! Bien. Saludos.******

**M'S**


End file.
